gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Last Friday Night
Last Friday Night by Katy Perry is featured in Pot o' Gold, the fourth episode of Season Three. It is sung by Blaine with the New Directions (except for Santana). Blaine tells everyone in the Choir Room that the magic is still there even though Mercedes has left the club. He explains through the song that Glee is about enjoying yourself and having fun. Santana is clearly annoyed during the entire performance due to Mercede's advice towards her about Blaine and Rachel always performing songs. She can be seen watching with a pout or annoyed expression, even grabbing Brittany a few times during the performance. At the end of the song, she complains that this is a pure example that both of them will dominate Glee Club for the entire year and then walks out of the choir room angrily. Lyrics Blaine (with Artie and Mike): There's a stranger (in my bed) There's a pounding (in my head) Glitter all over (the room) Pink flamingos (in the pool) I smell like a (minibar) DJ's passed out (in the yard) Barbies on the (barbecue) This a hickey (or a bruise?) Blaine with Artie and Mike: Pictures of last night Ended up online I'm screwed Oh well It's a blacked out blur But I'm pretty sure It ruled Damn! Blaine with New Directions: Last Friday night Yeah we danced on tabletops And we took too many shots Think we kissed but I forgot Last Friday night Yeah we maxed our credit cards And got kicked out of the bar So we hit the boulevard Last Friday night We went streaking in the park Skinny dipping in the dark Then had a ménage à trois Last Friday night Yeah I think we broke the law Always say we're gonna stop-op Whoa-oh-oah Last Friday night This Friday night Do it all again This Friday night Do it all again Blaine (with Artie and Mike): Trying to (connect the dots) Don't know what to (tell my boss) Think the city (towed my car) Chandelier is (on the floor) Ripped my favorite (party dress) Warrant's out (for my arrest) I think I need a (ginger ale) That was such an (epic fail) Blaine with Artie and Mike: Pictures of last night Ended up online I'm screwed Oh well It's a blacked out blur But I'm pretty sure It ruled Damn! Blaine with New Directions: Last Friday night Yeah we danced on tabletops And we took too many shots Think we kissed but I forgot Last Friday night Yeah we maxed our credit cards And got kicked out of the bar So we hit the boulevard Last Friday night We went streaking in the park Skinny dipping in the dark Then had a ménage à trois Last Friday night Yeah I think we broke the law Always say we're gonna stop-op Whoa-oh-oah Last Friday night This Friday night Do it all again This Friday night Do it all again New Directions: T.G.I.F.! T.G.I.F.! T.G.I.F.! T.G.I.F.! T.G.I.F.! T.G.I.F.! Blaine (with New Directions): (Last Friday night) Yeah we danced on tabletops And we took too many shots Think we kissed but I forgot (Last Friday night) Yeah we maxed our credit cards And got kicked out of the bar So we hit the boulevard (Last Friday night) We went streaking in the park Skinny dipping in the dark Then had a ménage à trois (Last Friday night) Yeah I think we broke the law Always say we're gonna stop-op Whoa-oh-oah (Last Friday night) Do it all again Trivia *Darren Criss himself actually made a cameo (as Aaron Christopherson) along with Kevin McHale (as Everett McDonald) in Katy Perry's music video for this song. Many other famous artists, such as Rebecca Black ''(Her song ''Friday was featured in the show), Kenny G, and Hanson are also featured in the music video. *This is the second Katy Perry song sung by Blaine, the first was Teenage Dream, the second was Last Friday Night, and the third was Teenage Dream (Acoustic Version). Errors *During the performance, when Blaine and Mike stand up, you can see Rachel and Quinn passing them twice. *Even though Santana is seen sitting on the floor at the begining of the performance, you can see her at the end sitting on a chair. Gallery Blainttany.gif 3044h.jpg PotoGoldBlaineh.jpg 304h.jpg 541px-Screen_shot_2011-10-05_at_7.14.56_PM.png tumblr_lte7o3JsRn1qjhexqo1_400.gif NDS03E04.png 231896396_640.jpg Tumblr_mghbb6VIwd1rd6e8fo1_r1_250.gif lfn3.png lfn4.png lfn6.png lfn7.png lfn9.png lfn11.png lfn10.png lfn8.png Lfn4.png Lfn6.png Lfn7.png Lfn9.png Blaine and Rachel Show.jpg Blaine stealing my woman!.jpg LFNBlaine.jpg Rachelclapsforblaine blainchel.gif 125blainchel.gif 124blainchel.gif tumblr_mo1gp4DQ7S1r2aexjo5_250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 7 Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three